


Ради всего этого...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, John's a good fiance, M/M, Sherlock wants to get it right, Wedding Fluff, written for a tumblr prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Ради Джона, ради всего этого, он должен сделать всё правильно.





	Ради всего этого...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515352) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



Галстук Джона с самого начала завязан идеально. Это несправедливо. Кажется, что Джон никогда не задумывается о том, как выглядит, но при этом ничем не примечательные джинсы каждый день так великолепно обтягивают его задницу, будто сшиты специально для него, обувь начищена до блеска, а волосы безупречно расчёсаны. Он овладел искусством возвеличивания обычного. Это меня нервирует. Я видел, как пять минут назад в гостиной он застёгивал свой лучший пиджак, заставляющий его плечи выглядеть потрясающе. Джон мне подмигнул, и я покраснел.

Джон ждёт меня, а я стою здесь, перед зеркалом, опираясь на раковину и снова рассматривая свой (дурацкий, приводящий в бешенство) галстук. Он выглядит отлично. Он должен выглядеть отлично, но как только я отхожу от зеркала, мне начинает казаться, что тот завязан слишком свободно. Мне кажется, что галстук начинает медленно смещаться в сторону, из-за чего через какое-то время будет висеть криво. Поэтому я опять возвращаюсь к зеркалу и затягиваю его туже. Но когда я делаю потом шаг назад, галстук удавкой сдавливает горло. Теперь я не могу нормально дышать, а это значит, что я не смогу сказать те слова с достоинством и ясностью, которых они заслуживают. Я снова смотрюсь в зеркало и ослабляю галстук, но теперь он висит криво; на самом деле будет лучше его снять и завязать снова...

– Шерлок. – Тихий стук в дверь. Всё ещё вежливый, в самые странные моменты. Это – наша ванная; Джон мог бы просто войти. – Всё хорошо?

– Конечно, – сухо говорю я. Было время, когда после такого ответа он бы просто тихо отступил, но теперь я слышу смех.

– Я могу войти?

– Да, конечно. – Я вспотел; я могу почувствовать капельки пота вдоль линии волос и влажность под мышками моей новой рубашки. Я ненавижу крошечную комнату, гудящую лампочку над раковиной, себя и весь мир из-за этого галстука. Он открывает дверь. О, Боже, он и правда выглядит идеально, улыбаясь одним уголком рта и с нежностью на меня глядя. Я – хаос. Я в отчаянии смотрю на него, желая только две вещи: чтобы меня поцеловали и чтобы этот день уже подошёл к концу, и тогда в галстуке уже не будет необходимости.

– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает он. – Нас уже ждёт кэб. Надеюсь, ты же не боишься?

– Нет. – Я прошёл через худшее две ночи тому назад, бродя по гостиной со скрипкой в руке и пытаясь понять, как мне сделать его счастливым в течение следующих пятидесяти лет или около того. Чем я мог заслужить или как мне пережить всё это. Я никогда не собирался жить так долго. И при этом он... я не понимаю.

– Тогда в чём дело? Наши бутоньерки у миссис Хадсон в холодильнике, она в своей лучшей шляпе и плачет от волнения. Я не думаю, что она долго продержится.

– Это... я... я люблю тебя... но я не могу, Джон... у меня ничего не получается! – Я теряю контроль над своим голосом. Он остаётся у двери, к счастью, и не пытается прикоснуться ко мне или успокоить; только между его бровями пролегает небольшая морщинка.

– Ничего не получается? Клятвы? Не волнуйся, я их записал.

– О... нет. – У меня превосходная память. Я не волнуюсь по поводу клятв. – Джон, мой галстук. Я не могу завязать его правильно. – Во время свадьбы все в галстуках, я знаю это. Я не носил его с тех пор, как мне исполнилось двенадцать лет, я от него всегда категорически отказывался. Но ради него... ради всего этого...

– О, ради Бога! – Он улыбается. – Сними галстук, Шерлок. Это не имеет значения.

– Мы не будем соответствовать обстановке.

– Мы будем самими собой. – Он делает шаг вперёд и вторгается в моё пространство; я могу почувствовать запах его одеколона, прикоснуться носом к его волосам. Нежными и уверенными руками он развязывают мой галстук и поправляет воротник, а потом обнимает моё лицо. Он целует меня. Он смеётся в поцелуй, а затем отстраняется для того, чтобы убрать волосы с моего лба и дунуть мне в лицо с такой заботой, что на моих глазах выступают слёзы. Я пытаюсь их сморгнуть. Я скатился до клише – плачу в день своей свадьбы. Он гладит меня по щеке, а потом целует мою влажную шею и говорит: – Тебе не нужно было ради галстука так мучиться. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было удобно и комфортно.

– Мне всегда некомфортно, – говорю я, прежде чем успеваю подумать, но это только заставляет его снова рассмеяться.

– Потом я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе было комфортно, – говорит он, – а сейчас давай пойдём и поскорей поженимся.


End file.
